bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tomboy Daisy/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:43, February 9, 2010 Rangiku Rangiku's hair is strawberry blonde, trust us--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed!! It's a softer colour than red or ginger or orange, the way Orihime's is SunXia (talk) 22:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I've replied to the said topic on the talk page, again, ahem, Nicole Kidman dyes her hair blond for most of her movies!! SunXia (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Do not call me darling, I find it offensive and abusive and the Spice Girls are a bad example of properly used terms SunXia (talk) 02:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, this needless arguments has to stop. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ginger#Metaphorical_use_of_name read that, ginger is a red haired person with pale skin and freckles, it is not a general term for red hair. Also, per your examples, Ginger Spice is a terrible example as her hair is dyed. Also, As told by Ginger, Ginger was the girls name so that example is out. Now it is clear that her hair is meant to be blonde so lets all stop arguing--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Ginger is a slang term, like it or not, it is. Accept that, and move on. The point is moot now since we have already established that Rangiku's hair is blond--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Calm down and stop taking this debate so personally, personal insults only mean you've lost the argument outright so chill yourself!! Yes it is referre to a Ginger or Titian, sorry but it still isn't the term to be used correctly, even Tinni looked it up as well so calm yourself, Ginger is not seen as a single shade but as any shade of hair colour with reddish hints in it, it is not a shade in itself and is a social referral, not the correct referral, I doubt on any proper documents you will see the description of Ginger as opposed to Red Head, which is the correct use!! Please stop this uselessness, it has been settled and outvoted, the end, SunXia (talk) 03:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You seem to hate the word moot, I don't know why. Though as an english major I love the power of words which is why I used the word when I saw you disliked it. Anyway, please just stop arguing. There is no point in arguing about this anymore as the matter was settled. Stop--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't need to prove anymore points, the discussion has been closed, you're now just reducing yourself to unsightly and immature behaviour, accusing others, who are putting their evidence to you as is required in a debate, you are accusing them of shoving BS in your face because you can't accept the evidence for what it is and dealing out insults because you have a different opinion, that is not fact, far from it, this is a public debate, again chill and think about what you want to say in a calm manner, no use getting worked up over a petty issue that has been now closed and settled. I am not acting smart, I am behaving rationally, maybe you should too SunXia (talk) 03:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * And no, Godisme and I are not the same person please stop this uselessness before you wear yourself out SunXia (talk) 04:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a right to defend myself if you accuse me of being useless, trying to act smart, some other derogative term like "darling" or even accuse me of making two accounts when I have dont no such thing when God is a highly respected member here, of course I am going to defend myself, especially since I used proof for my points and you did not, now you are just getting personal and expect to fling things at people and have no reply, sadly the Real World doesn't work like that, and insults aren't nice just because others don't agree with your point of view SunXia (talk) 05:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) If you provided valid proof as opposed to Anecdotal Evidence, then the case would have closed in your favour, it didn't, but now you just want to continually get the last word, continue to goade, it is moot SunXia (talk) 05:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Just stop with the arguing. Your point has been rendered moot. The discussion is over. You do not need to constantly be spamming SunXia's page. There is no further reason for you to continue communication amongst the same lines with her. Stop now and just let it go--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Talk like what in real life?? I never said I won the argument, I said she wasn't Ginger and she wasn't, actually, you were the one that chose not to read the rest of the discussion, if you had, you would have noticed that I thanked Tinni for clearing up the issue!! Sorry were we having an argument?? I wasn't aware, I thought this was a simple discussion about three people presented you with evidence, something you could not but again, had your read Tinni's posts you would have realised this!! This isn't really an argument for me, I see somebody throwing insults and I am merely replying since I'm actually doing stuff on the site to help it improve and when a message flags, I'm not rude enough to ignore it, but I suppose that's a moot point, since you think I am talking trash yet I am making valid points, if anyone, you have littered on my talk page, degrading your words while I was having a discussion on another page, and if you think I am a young girl, look it up, it's silly for you to have incorrect assumptions about me, not that I really care beyond a yawn!! Oh and I know the Real World is more than the Bleach Wiki but this site has real respectable people interacting with one another to build a better database, why not try it, we are a nice community here so if my opinion offended you in anyway I apologise, it was not my intention but my initial point stands, thank you SunXia (talk) 05:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page Please note that it is against Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy to remove content from a talkpage --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, you will not remove it later on as if you do, it will be undone and you will be blocked. Follow the rules--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure, my guess is only Bleach Wiki however since so much of a wikia account carries over between wikis, it is entirely possible that you would be banned from all wikis--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC)